


The Black Sheep

by Truthbound



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson is Robin, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Other, before jason todd, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthbound/pseuds/Truthbound
Summary: After a long fight and many years of Joker breaking out of Arkham Asylum, he's had enough. He decides that the Joker will be in custody of him now, and imprisons him in his own manor. Obviously, there is bumps all along the road, and a mutual hatred that makes everything all the more difficult.





	1. A New House Guest

**Author's Note:**

> *Note: If you see any spelling mistakes, factual errors, or grammar mistakes, please do not hesitate to tell me. If you have any ideas for the improvement of the series, please let me know.

Batman slams Joker’s head against the bolstered mirrors in the clown’s fun house, and roughly grabs his arms and handcuffs him. “Ooooh, Bats, don’t be too rough on me!” Joker cackled. Sirens of the police echo through the fun house, and Jim Gordon knocks down the door. 

“Thank’s a lot Batman, but I’ll take it from here.” Jim announces, pointing his gun at the two of them, as officers flood the room, and secure the walls. 

Batman’s straight faced scowl cracks as he watches Gordon take the Joker and shove him into the police car. “Wait,” With a moment of hesitation, speaks up. “Gordon. I have an idea.” 

Gordon closes the police car door, while Joker makes obscene faces at the two. He glances at Joker and grimaces, “I’m all ears Batman.”

“What if I took him into my batcave, I’ve noticed he always breaks out of Arkham. Too predictable for him.”

Gordon stares at Batman for a second and thinks, before finally cracking open the police car’s door and grabbing Joker by the handcuffs. "Why should I let you do that?"

"My cave is the safest place on Earth. It's not like you have found it."

"We haven't looked."

"But Harley Quinn, all the convicts, know where the Asylum is. That is half the reason he breaks out of that joint. You need a better alternative."

Jim stares at Batman, and then glances back at the Joker, and then back to him. He rubs his temples and sighs. 

“Alright, but only because you’re right. If he breaks out of there even once, he’s going back to Arkham.” Jim swings open the car door and grabs the Joker who is seemingly unfazed by this turn of events. He walks him over to Batman, but keeps his police force on guard. 

Batman clenches onto the Joker’s wrist and threw him into the batmobile. The Joker couldn’t help but snort. “I don’t want any funny business, Joker.” Batman grumbles as he enters the car. 

“Funny business? From me?” The Joker maniacally laughs, “Don’t you know who you’re talkin to bats?” He claps his hands with amusement. “So, Batman, what's the deal? Are you gonna personally deliver me to Arkham instead?” He cups his hand over his eyes and squints as if to scan through all the cops for something unnoticeable, “Think there's a rogue cop ready to set me free?”

“No, Joker. I’m taking you prisoner at my place.” He starts the car, and Joker looks at him almost surprised and then continues to laugh. He kicks his feet up in the car, and waves one of fingers up at Batman. 

“You’re the crazy one here, to think that that is a good idea!” He continues to chuckle and Batman grumbles. “Soooooooooooo, can you pop some tunes batsy? It’s getting boring in here!” 

“Shut up.” Batman grips the steering wheel and turns straight into the secret entrance for the Batcave. He swerves in and parks the car. He picks Joker up by the scruff of his jacket and drags him to a spare room and locks him in. Batman groans and leans against the door. 

A soft buzzing noise comes from across the room as Alfred appears from the elevator. He carries bandages and a cup of water on his tray and strides over to him. “Everything went as expected, Master Bruce?”

Batman stays silent as he bandages his cuts. Alfred rolls his eyes and cuts in. “You know that this little dance between you and him is going to lead to the death of you, or him.” 

Bruce glares at him. “I  _ know, _ that’s why I’ve done something you’re really not going to like.” 

“You never fail to surprise me, Master Bruce, but I dare say I’ve seen the worst of the worst from you.” He muses, and softly grins at him. 

A manic laugh comes from the door, and Bruce punches the wall. “Oooh, you didn’t tell your daddy that you were coming home with a DATE? That’s so unlike you Batsy!” 

Alfred raises an eyebrow, and chuckles. “I suppose I’ll be preparing him a room, then?”

“Yes, and make sure all parts of the room is secure and monitored. We wouldn’t want him to have free roam of the manor, would we?”

“Oh, I’m moving in! We’re going so fast Batman!” 

Bruce sighs and hits the wall again. “Also, tell Robin about this. We’ll take shifts on keeping watch.” 

“Alright, Master Bruce. Should I provide dinner for you and your house guest?”

Bruce glances back at the door, and growls. “Joker, what do you want.”

“Oh, I wanna pony! And ice cream, and globs and globs of chocolate.” Joker yells from the other side. 

“He’ll take whatever you prepare. Only use plastic or paper for his utensils. We cannot give him anything dangerous.” 

“Very well, and for you?”

“I’ll have what he’s having. Can you get Dick while you’re at it.”

“Alright.” Alfred turns around and walks back to the elevator, and before stepping on he speaks up, “Oh how I do love having house guests.”

* * *

 

After minutes of ‘silence’, Dick finally came down the elevator. “Is it true? Is he here?” Bruce nods and points to the door that he is right next to. Dick frowns but puts his hand on Bruce’s shoulder. “Maybe this is the right thing? It’ll be easier to keep watch of him here.”

Dick smiles, “What if we even get him reformed. He could be useful!” 

“You’ve lost your mind, Robin. He’s never going to change.” A broken cackle breaks free from a hoarse mouth as soon as Bruce says this. 

“Maybe you’re right, at least he’s not on the streets.” Dick walks to the batcomputer and sits down. “At the very least, let’s get some assessments on him while he’s here.”

“Boy Wondork thinks I’m someone who can be analysed? Someone with reasoning? HAH! Good luck!” Joker quips from the other room. 

“Shut up, Joker.” He opens the door, and grabs Joker by the jacket and slams him down on a chair, near Dick. “We need to search him for any and all weapons. 

“Oh, that’s no fun Batsy. Can’t I keep a teeny tiny knife?” He smiles, and winks at Batman. 

Batman removes his jacket and tosses it to Robin. Dick sorts through it, several knives, bombs, and pellets drop to the floor. He collects all the various instruments of torture and safely shoves them into a location that was out of the Joker’s view. 

While Robin checked the jacket, Batman pats down the Joker. He finds knives, guns and weapons taped, attached or otherwise sown into the clothing. “Batman, we’re moving fast for it only being the first date! Shouldn’t you kiss me first.” Batman held up his fist and Joker instantly flinched, and then started to cackle again. 

Bruce removes Joker’s clothing except his underwear while Joker giggles, and Dick returns. “Is that really necessary, Batman?” Dick asks, yet knows the answer is yes. 

“We can’t be sure there isn’t something we don’t know about in his clothing. We can’t risk anything of him getting free.”

“Well, Batsy, Robin, you two should take off your clothes too! If I have to be so obscene, it only makes sense.” Bruce punches Joker in the face. Bruce opens his communicator and calls Alfred. 

“Can you please get us some clean clothing for our guest, while you’re at it.” 

“Ah, sure thing, Sir. Shall I also deliver that pony Master Joker asked for?”

“Alfred, this isn’t any time for-” But he gets cut off by a loud burst of laughter from Joker.

“YES! I WANT THAT PONY. Pronto, Alfie! Chop chop!” 

Bruce shoves him out of the way, and continues. “Don’t use any clothing with any possibility of him hurting ourselves or himself. I’d recommend jeans and a t-shirt.” 

“Aw, come on bats, can’t I be spiffy. Robin! Don’t you think I deserve a little class, I mean I am your guest.” 

Dick glances at Joker and shrugs. “Come on Robin. I need some back up here, buddy.” 

“We’ll stick with a t-shirt.” Bruce growls and throws the Joker down. “Robin, can you get his size from any of the clothes?” 

“Well, you and I both know he doesn’t exactly wear any tags. I think everything is custom fit.” 

Bruce rubs his temples and glances back at Joker. “Hey batman, why don’t I wear one of your suits! I’ll be good, I pinky promise.” Batman remains silent but glares at the Joker through his mask. Robin eyes Bruce and walks towards the elevator. 

“I’ll get the clothing from Alfred, don’t stress out.” He says as he ascends upwards, leaving Batman and Joker alone. 

Joker grins at Batman from the floor. “So, are you going to uncuff me, or are you into this?” He cackles, and rattles his handcuffs. Batman scoffs at him. 

“When pigs fly, Joker.” 

“I can arrange that.”

Bruce glares at him, and sits down next to him. “If you so much as move-”

“You’ll kill me? I’d like to see that!” 

Bruce grabs Joker by the shoulders and pulls him intimidatingly close to his face, and snarls. “Listen, I’m not taking you here because I like you, it’s because I want to protect-” 

Robin makes his way down the elevator, and Joker sees him out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah, yeah. Shut up Bats.” and leans in and attempts to bite Batman. Batman instinctively knees him in the gut, and drops him on the ground. Dick stares at the two wide eyed. 

Batman wipes facen and growls, while the Joker stays on the ground, curled up and laughing. Dick walks to Joker and hands him the clothes. 

“How -Hahaha- do you expect me -hehe- to put that on with handcuffs?” 

Batman rolls his eyes under the mask and uncuffs him. “What, you aren’t going to put them on for me as well?” Joker puts on the clothing, and the shirt and sweatpants barely fit, as he is a couple inches taller than the tallest person in the manor. 

“I guess we’re going to have to actually buy him some clothes?” Dick piped in from a distance, looking at Joker’s ridiculous appearance of the shirt almost as if it were a crop top, and the pants nearly going to his knees. “I’m not going to lie, it’s weird seeing him in something other than his purple suit.”

“I want a suit made of gold, and shoes made of diamond. Oh, oh, Batman, can you get me a hat made of bat fur?” 

Batman ignores Joker and grabs him firmly by the wrist, dragging him up into the Wayne Manor. Robin follows behind, and keeps a hand on Joker’s back, prepared to cuff him if he moves a muscle. 

“How we going to tell the others about this?” Robin asks to Batman as they ascend the elevator. 

“They’ll figure it out.” Batman clenches his fist and the Joker squirms in pain. 

“So Bats, how long up until dinner. I’m starvin’ hon.” 

“We’re almost there.” 

Joker cracks a smile and leans against the elevator’s door. He swings his leg to Batman’s crotch and in surprise, Batman lets the Joker go. Robin leaps on top Joker, who he punches and knocks off. Batman quickly steps forward and picks Joker up by his neck. He slams Joker against the elevator’s wall and snarls. 

Joker grasps at Batman’s hands around his neck and wheezing starts to laugh. “It was worth a shot.” Robin pulls out a pair of handcuffs from his utility belt and cuffs the Joker again. 

Batman drops Joker and the Joker smiles.

“Old habits die hard,” The Joker waves his finger at Batman, “Don’t hold it against me so much!” 

The elevator makes a ringing noise and they are brought up to the Wayne manor. Robin steps out and Batman drags the Joker behind him. 

Joker puts his hands in the air and grins even wider. “Hoooney, I’m home!” 

  
  
  



	2. Midnight Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker is acting strangely quiet during dinner and Batman needs to know what's happening.

A plate of food is clunked down in front of the Joker, as he sits handcuffed to his chair in the dining room. Joker looks down at it and makes a face, and pinches his nose. He shoves some into his mouth before making an exasperated gagging noise and shudder.

Batman and Robin glance over at him, expecting him to attempt to attack them, or fling food at them, or something malicious of the sort. Alfred rolls his eyes at all of them.

“I see the dinner isn’t to your liking, Mr. Joker.” Alfred calmly states.

The Joker, in between mouthfuls, starts to laugh, before chugging down his glass of water and slamming it down on the table. Batman clenches the tablecloth in reflex, and keeps a focused glare directly at Joker without touching his own meal. Robin reaches under the table and brushes his hand.

Batman looks back at Robin and relaxes a bit. He takes a bite of his meal, and attempts to not stare at the Joker, who was almost blatantly not looking at Batman. Joker still pretends to be displeased at the food while simultaneously is scarfing it down.

Alfred is now just glaring at Joker with so much hatred that it could set Joker on fire if there was so much as a spark. After shoveling everything into his mouth as if he was a hungry hyena, he gracefully picks up a napkin and wipes his face.

He whips his head directly at Batman and has a sinister grin. He licks his lips and his chest was moving up and down with silent laughter.

“Batman, aren’t you going to escort your date to his room?” He reaches for Batman’s cheek. “This has been a _lovely_ date, dear Batsy.”

Batman grabs Joker’s wrist and roughly pulls it down, “Alfred, do you have a room ready for him?”

“Yes, sir, you’ll find the guest room closest to your own is prepared and properly… heh… baby proofed.”

Robin gets up from his chair and uncuffs the Joker from his chair, and cuffs him on his hands. He grabs one of Joker’s arms, and Batman pulls on Joker’s wrist, leading him upstairs to the living chambers.

Joker remains weirdly silent as they basically drag him up the stairs and onto the guest room. Robin eyes Batman, who has a grip of iron on the Joker’s wrist. They make it to the guest room and throw Joker on the bed. Alfred follows behind, and hands the Joker some pajamas, that would also probably not fit him.

“There is a bathroom connected to the room, but you will not be able to use it without asking.” Alfred starts, “There are hidden cameras and microphones all over, and all items that were possibly dangerous have been removed or replaced.”

Alfred wasn’t lying. The window in the room no longer had glass, but iron bars. There were no picture frames, and all dressers in the room were locked. The only remotely dangerous thing was the ceiling fan, that twirled slowly and made a small humming noise.

“We will be watching you tonight, and if you try something, we will be here faster than you can blink.” Robin adds, and does the infamous hand motion that means ‘I’m watching you’.

Joker nods but remains quiet, his eyes fixed on Batman, who was silently behind Robin and Alfred. Batman locks eyes with him, and for a second the world felt as if it was burning. He barely flinches but the Joker notices and almost smirks.

Robin and Alfred leaves the room, and lets Batman linger a second longer to stare at Joker. Joker flicks his wrist to shoo Batman out. Batman leaves, slamming the door and locking it from the outside. He goes to his own room, where Alfred is sitting on his bed.

“Sir, I trust you’ll spend all night monitoring him.” Alfred hesitantly says in a sarcastic tone, “I have a tablet for you to watch him with.”

“Of course. I can’t let him have the upper hand.”

Alfred chuckles. “You shouldn’t let him get to you like this. He’s in your house, not the other way around, sir.”

“I know that. I just can’t shake this feeling.”

“Well, starting tomorrow, we will work on a construction of a prison cell in the Batcave for him. I hope that may ease your tensions?”

Batman sighs and removes his mask. He runs his hands through his hair, his suit smells of sweat and his gloves have tears in it from the fight earlier. Alfred walks to his closet and hands Bruce some fresher clothing and smiles.

“You work too hard, sir. He’s here. The others are in Arkham. There’s no need to worry.”

Bruce puts on the clothing, and chuckles. “There is always a reason to worry.”

Alfred smiles, “Perhaps Sir, but I’d recommend you get some sleep.” He left, leaving the door slightly cracked open. Bruce knew he wasn’t going to sleep tonight, and he probably would end up passing out some time in the morning on the dining room table.

He started to think about that, how Joker would probably watch him fall face first into a bowl of cereal or porridge. How he would laugh. He always laughs. It is getting old, he thinks. That laughter.

He thinks about how the Joker always laughs, how the Joker enjoys every second of his terrible day. How each murder leaves a smile on that clown’s face. Why couldn’t he be happy when that serial killer could. He hasn't felt happy in years, he doesn't know how. He starts to sweat. What is wrong with him? How come he _couldn’t_ and a clown _could_ ? _He’s the one doing the right thing, he’s the one saving the day._ He should be happy. He isn't. It's killing him.

Bruce rolls over and grabs the tablet and looks at Joker. On the screen, he’s sitting calmly on top of the bed, staring right at the camera. Bruce is taken aback, surprised he would find the camera’s location quickly. There couldn’t be any harm with him knowing, but still. How does he know?

The Joker continues to sit there, as if he was waiting for something. He doesn’t break his gaze, and it is driving Bruce crazy. He springs up from his bed, grabs his mask, and marches to Joker’s room. He unlocks the door, and swings it open. The Joker was still on the bed, smiling as much as ever.

“I was starting to think you wouldn’t come, Batsy.” Joker chortles, and scooched over, patting the bed, intending for Batman to sit next to him.

He grabs Joker by the scruff of his shirt, and hisses, “What are you planning?”

Joker wheezes of laughter, “I don't have ANYTHING planned! I have no tricks up my sleeves, I don’t even have long enough sleeves!” He puts his hands on Batman’s shoulders, “What do you have planned, pal?”

Batman sets him back down on the bed and sighs, sitting down next to him. “I can’t trust you, and I will never.”

“If it means anything, I wouldn’t trust me either.”

“That doesn’t help.”

Joker shrugs. “You know, I never thought I’d see the infamous Batman in pajamas, all that’s missing is some bunny slippers.”

“Shut up.”

“Actually, I never thought I’d be in the home of Batman without breaking in!” He points at Batman and continues, “I’m actually overjoyed to be here.”

“Why? You’re a prisoner. You’re garbage.”

“Batsy, calm down. The asylum is nothing compared to this place!” He spreads his arms out, emphasizing the room. “The rooms were so drab, and all those people in there were nuts!”

“You’re nuts.” Batman growls, in return.

“That’s a harsh word for me, Batsy. I’m as nuts as you are.” He faces Batman directly, and grins ear to ear.

Batman sneers and holds back an urge to punch him. He knows very well that Joker would like that, of all people. “What do you want, Joker?”

“Me? I don’t want anything.” He shrugs, “What do you want?”

Batman stays silent, and stares at the Joker, who bursts out in laughter.

“You… have no idea why I’m here do you?” Joker chuckles, wiping a tear from his eye.

“What? You’re here because you’re dangerous. Because you can’t be stopped by anyone else.”

“Any other hero would put me back in prison, or… Batman, kill me. I guess you’ve realised you can’t do either!”

“If I killed, I’d be the same trash as you.” He snarls. 

“If you killed me, I think my life would be complete.”

“Well, you’re going to have to _live_ with that dissatisfaction.”

Joker stops laughing and smiles, “There’s more than one way to have your life feel complete.”

“I’ll make sure you’ll never reach that. You don’t deserve that.” Joker rolls his eyes at Batman, and pats Batman’s cheek.

“I think you’ve just done the opposite of that.”

Batman clenches his fist and rips Joker’s hand away from him. He storms out of the room and furiously locks the door. He can hear Joker’s laughter ringing in the hallway. Batman stumbles to his room and slams his own door, and dropping himself into the bed.

He reaches for the tablet, and stares at it all night, watching Joker’s every move, even though it felt like Joker was watching him. He couldn’t look away, he was so angry. Or at least that is the best guess of what he is feeling.

In the morning, Alfred found him sprawled out in his bed, mask still on, and clutching the tablet. He doesn’t remember falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is chapter one of many, and I would really appreciate it if you could leave a comment and a kudos. I want to make this better, and I'll be more motivated to improve with support from fans! Of course, I'm writing this for myself but I would love any and all things any of you have to say. 
> 
> If you have any concerns or questions, please also let me know, but sometimes I just cannot fulfill all requests for spoiler reasons or otherwise.


End file.
